The Students of 1991
by fictionlover94
Summary: 100 words or more that describes the students that went to school with Harry Potter. For RavenclawDoctorSilveo's 1991 challenge. Ratings may vary between K and T. Variety of genres for each students. Please review! REWRITE of original. New ideas and some old reworked. Hope you enjoy it! Review if you like it!
1. Morag MacDougal

**9. Okay**

The heather across the Scottish country side had just came into view. The Hogwarts express had left the station about two hours ago and they were almost there. For Morag MacDougal, she was ready to start school. She tugged at her slightly worn robes before going into more depth of her story. Surrounding her was a group of a couple of bored preteens and teenagers.

"Only then did Katrina and Isobel finally stopped picking on me," said Morag rolling her eyes. Katrina and Isobel are her two older sisters by a couple of years. Despite being from a rich family, Morag still got her sisters hand me downs. This had lead to the teasing in the first place of all things. She looked around at the people in her compartment before realizing that nobody was listening to her. As a promise to her mother, she said she would sit next to Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Both girls were too interested in the boys in their compartment to even listen to her.

Sighing she only looked around the window and watched as the sights of London, turned to rolling fields of heather. Her head resting on her hand already bored of this trip. She could have just used the floo network, but nooo, her parents insisted. It was part of the experience of going to Hogwarts in the first place. The MacDougal family already lived in Scotland, so why go to London only to go back?

Her pale blue eyes only looked around the room, hoping that none of them would be in her house. Like her sisters, Morag was most likely going to be in Slytherin. Being a pureblood meant being in Slytherin with the other purebloods. She could already see it now, Crabbe and Goyle following Draco Malfoy around like henchmen. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson worshiping Blaise and Draco from afar. Theodore just watching and doing nothing about it.

Biting her lip, she was about to break that promise to her mother as she got up. No way, was Morag Grear MacDougal going to be around them all 7 years of Hogwarts. The first thing she was going to do was make new friends. Casting one last look at everyone, she tossed her red blond (more red than blond though) hair and stalked out of the compartment. New friends would be easy to make right? Her parents had basically thrown her together with the ones she did have.

Looking around, Morag started to look at her potential classmates. A pudgy boy, a girl with bushy brown hair, a girl with her hair in a plait, and the best thing: none of them reminded them of her former friends. A shiver ran down her spine at all of the possibilities. Turning her head she tried to narrow down who to sit with. Just hearing them talk helped greatly. The bushy haired girl sounded smart, but in a show off-y way. Plait haired girl already seemed to have a close friend. Morag wanted a new friend that was just her type.

Analyzing the girls around her, she closed her eyes. Nobody was going to fit her exact description and all the fun they were going to have. Opening her eyes, she took a small leap toward friendship, as she just sat in the nearest compartment. Inside the compartment, already sat four girls, none seemed to be talking to each other though. One girl had corkscrew curly black hair and startling bright blue eyes. The other had wavy brown hair and dull dark blue eyes behind black frames. The final two had tan skin and wide brown eyes. Both girls looked exactly alike, as they appeared to be identical twins.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked uncertainly. Surely they weren't going to object? The compartment wasn't even full of people not quite yet.

"Sure," said the girl with the corkscrew curls. "I'm Lillie, Lillie Moon."

Well she seemed friendly enough. Morag only smiled and sat down next to her right away. A friendly person is much more likely to be friend than a non friendly one, right? The other two girls only looked at her before the tan girls smiled next.

"She's Padma and I'm Parvati," said one girl wearing pink. "I'm going to go sit with Lavender and few other students but I should be back." Parvati soon exited the room leaving Padma to wave shyly to her. Padma seemed more like the type to be her friend. Finally, Morag's blue eyes danced over to the last girl, the girl with wavy hair, before long she would eventually have to say something. Her pale blue eyes caught the girls dark ones as soon as she looked over. Both of them daring to say something with Morag giving in.

"By the way I'm Morag McDougal," she said fidgeting herself. "Nice to meet you all!"

The girl with wavy hair only put a half smile on her face before saying anything. "I'm Rachael Runcorn."

Morag felt herself relax around all of the girls. Finally she had made new friends! One's that weren't going to be in Slytherin or turn out all bad. Then maybe, just maybe, they would be in the same house together. Everything would turn out okay after all.


	2. Draco Malfoy

Magic

His father always said that they purer blood the better. Draco could name all of the pureblood families and who to associate with in those families. The first day at Hogwarts, he could pick out the purebloods out of the crowd. He knew what kind of money they had, whether too little or more than him. Who was smart in his classes? Who had manners and... Well, anything that his father could teach him at a young age.

Now at 11 years old and it was only there first year of Hogwarts and Draco couldn't help it. He was already bragging and not leaving a very good impression on his fellow classmates. The one thing his father asked of him was to stay on his best behavior during his Hogwarts days. Draco could very well tell his father what the fight was about and Lucius would be okay. Then his father would be pleased once more. Only his fellow pureblood housemates seemed to understand his outburst in the common room. Something had set him off, especially when everybody was describing their home lives. What were they going to miss at home? What they weren't going to miss?

Everyone in the small class of 1991 sat around the fire. The lake had filled the room a green color as they saw some fish swim by. Older students were studying schedules, friends were talking, and some planning to get into the kitchens. The first years were gathered around the fire just getting to know each other. Their class was particularly small, because of the first war.

Somehow one of the girls had gotten all of them hot chocolate from somewhere. How, Draco didn't ask because of those two girls. It was those two girls that had set him off. Millicent Chasity Bulstrode and Tracey Marissa Davis.

"Know your place," screeched Draco looking at the two half-bloods in the Slytherin house. What they had said wasn't important that made him mad. It was the face that they were in Slytherin of all places. Millicent and Tracey were looking at him with steel in their eyes.

"Hey you!" called out the prefect Gemma Farley a girl that was in her fifth year. It was only he first year as a prefect and Draco could tell. Seeing as she was still older than him, Draco only scowled at the girl. He knew that Farley family was nothing but a group of half-bloods. He gave Bulstrode and Davis a chaste sorry before either girl could just ignore him.

Draco only turned away looking at Crabbe and Goyle who only laughed with him. Millicent had only rolled her eyes before turning back to her book about something uninteresting. Tracey tried hard not to cry, however. Just seeing it gave Draco some kind of satisfaction. They would know their places in this house whether they liked it or not.

The students in his Slytherin class reminded him of a sandwich, there are people on top like a bun. There are people in the middle like the meat and those on the bottom. He was on the top and those two half-bloods were on the bottom. Magic is magic. Magical blood was only in those who were the purest of kinds.


	3. Sophie Roper

**Yes **

By 9:00 students were filing into the dormitories except for a few students. Most of them were older students studying for tests or getting caught up in History of Magic. Most of the first years were in bed falling asleep from such a long October school day. The only 3 first years still awake were casually flipping through books. A girl with bushy brown haired reading a collection of short stories. Two others were searching through an old book for some answers...

"Are you okay?" asked Sally Anne coming up next to her, startling her out of her thoughts. All of the other girls in their dorm were already asleep, well 2 girls were: Parvati and Lavender. They claimed they needed beauty sleep. The other girl, Hermione was explaining her muggle book to a third year girl now. Sophie was staring in her direction lost in thought.

"We'll find them," said Sally firmly. "Your ancestors have to be in some book. They have to be... Somewhere."

Most people didn't know that her parents died in a train accident long ago. When she was about 3 years old to be exact, even though she didn't remember it. Nobody knew what she went through. At least from what she knew about some people already. Harry Potter might know about her situation, judging from the stories she heard. Her aunt Maya and uncle Max raised her and her sister in close to poverty conditions.

Sally shook her shoulder and gestured to the book. Neither dared to talk, because of how quiet it had suddenly gotten. Alarmed from the sudden attack, Sophie looked up and around the room, before going back to her essay. Now was not the time to be looking for ancestors in a history of magic textbook. They had homework from Processor Binns. Honestly, but how could he even grade these? Professor Binns is just a ghost unless he had a student help him.

"I'm alright," muttered Sophie looking at her History of Magic essay. Ten inches on troll wars was easy as pie but she didn't finish it. Sally furiously pointed to a line in the book that made Sophie think.

_In 1011 witch Hilda Roper was the one to intervene with the trolls to make peace before the war. She had attempted to talk to them with help from her translator and husband- Howard Roper- before critically injured. Hilda was taken to a nearby healer before dying three days later. She had left behind 3 sons and 1 daughter with her husband. _

Hilda Roper? Could she possibly be related to her? Looking for her own magical history was actually very hard with both parents dead. Sally Anne only studied her before getting up to use the loo.

Sighing Sophie flipped open another book called _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. Hopefully this would tell her more about Hilda Roper and her 4 children. Silently, she mouthed a _yes _as she looked in the index of the book. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Su Li

**Connect**

Hogwarts is just as big as I pictured it from my parents stories. They used to go here and sorted into the Gryffindor House, I think for being show offs to be honest. My dad is just one of those people that likes to get noticed, that's why he writes for the Daily Prophet. Mum is the smart one that runs the apothecary we live above. Right now I just want to focus on getting sorted, but no...

I feel like I want to vomit and not just the normal kind where it passes after a few seconds, but enough to make me want to sleep by the toilet bowl vomit. The sorting hat was about to call my name and I can't stand it. My family was telling me I was going to end up a Gryffindor like they were. I'm not like grandfather who had fought off death eaters in the first war. I'm not like mum who helped hide muggles during the first war. Instead I feel like I am connected to gram, the wise and wonderful person she is.

She can see it in my tea leaves; gram could tell the future like a true seer. My family is known for being a family of seers and gram is the best. My mum is the only one that has a knack for business. She runs it from the shop own in Diagon Ally which is the apothecary of course. Any way, she says I'm not going to be like mum and grandpa being the glory hounds of the family. Gram says I'm going to be great like her and be a true seer. She was sorted into Ravenclaw you see and I want to be like her. I could already see myself in divination watching a crystal ball. Sleeping in one of the tallest towers in the castle.

"Li, Su," said the professor and I slowly walk up. A couple of the older kids at the Gryffindor table catch my eye. They know me from being Mei, Rou, and Song's little sister. In a flash, I could see myself in a tower surrounded by books which tower, I do not know. I caught my cousin Cho's eye from the blue clad table. Walking up, I felt confident of where I would be placed.

As soon as I sit the heavy hat is on my head and I just want this to be over with. The hat says something to me about not being like my grandpa or mum. It said that I was connected to my gram. Frankly, I'm not even paying attention because I know it all already.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The stunned look on my sisters faces only satisfies me. A knowing smile comes from my cousin Cho Chang, who is in Ravenclaw. With me. Brilliant move there hat, I applaud you for your excellence.


	5. Stephan Cornfoot

**Pumpkin **

"Ravenclaw!" shouted out the hat. With a sigh of relief Stephan Cornfoot let the professor take the hat off. He raced off to the table with his fellow classmates sitting at a blue and bronze table. Everyone looked happy that he was sorted into there house. Ravenclaw seemed like the best house from the talk on the train. A prefect shook his hand before he sat down.

Stephan Cornfoot looked around the table of his fellow Ravenclaws. Many of them looked very friendly and easy to talk to as they passed down the food to each other. He happily said hello to his cousin, Robert, down the table. His whole family stayed in Ravenclaw for the past 100 years and he was proud for it. He looked over at the girl across the table from him.

"Hi, I'm Stephan," he said smiling at the girl. He ran his hand through his short black hair as he fidgeted in his seat. More people were getting sorted as he watched the other students sit next to him. Already sitting at the table sat: Amanda and Trevor 'Terry.'

His dorm mates sat down next to him: Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, and Anthony Goldstein. He had watched them sit and the rest of the sorting ceremony. It seemed to take hours to sort everyone, finally a Zabini, Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Welcome!" said Albus Dumbledore. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Odddment! Tweat! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and Stephan looked down at the food soon on his plate. Students started to introduce themselves to each other.

"I'm Amanda, you can call me Mandy," she said tossing her blond over her shoulder before smiling at him. She had turned back to her conversation with a Chinese girl on her right. For a moment Stephan stared at the girl a slight blush on his face. Growing up with brothers Stephan wasn't sure how to deal with girls. He smiled shyly back at her, even though she might not have noticed.

On his left sat a boy with dark curly brown hair, who introduced himself as Terry Boot. He looked at the rest of his kids in his year and smiled once again. This time he was sure that this year is going to be great.

"Can you pass the pumpkin juice," he asked looking at Mandy. She looked over at him surprised, but she sent him that great smile. He felt that tingle in his stomach that made him confused. What was going on with him?

Mandy just handed him the pumpkin juice, his hand briefly touching hers. That tingling feeling spread through him like spilled pumpkin juice.


	6. Lisa Turpin

**#29 Books**

I flipped my long pale blond hair out of my eyes to get a good look at the books on the top shelf; seeing as I was already tall this was easy for me. Magical Me by Gildory Lockhart was the first book I noticed before rolling my eyes and ignoring it. Professor Lockhart wasn't exactly the brightest teacher I've had yet in my Hogwarts career. In fact, despite being two years in, we haven't really had a good one yet.

Seeing as the "Chamber" had been opened it was my turn to read about it. According to the legend I wasn't perfectly safe from the monster within the chamber of secrets seeing as I'm a 'mudblood.' Anyway, I actually did bring my copy of Hogwarts: A History and had read up on everything. Poor Hermione she was trying so hard to get her hands on a copy. She could use mine when I was done with it.

"Hi Hermione," I said sitting next to her. Sometimes I wonder why she wasn't in Ravenclaw with us. I mean, she's a lot smarter then Mandy Brocklehurst when it comes to book smarts. Not that Mandy is dumb or anything, but she was better with street smarts, unlike me. I couldn't tell you whether if someone was sarcastic or not.

"Lisa," she said nodding in my direction. Her eyes lite up when she saw my copy of Hogwarts: A History. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," I said turning back to the bookshelf. Hermione turned to leave the library her nose already buried in the part about the chamber of secrets. Madam Pince stared at us before turning back to her archiving. I'm pretty sure that she wished she had copies on back stock.

I turned and sat down with the material to do a bit of light reading on my astronomy homework. It pays to know the background material for the subject being studied. For some reason part of the book was marked on the page about the dog star Sirius. Shrugging off the page I turned to what part I wanted to read.

"Do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History Lisa?" asked some girl named who I recognized from the Slytherin house.

"No Rachael," I said knowing exactly who she is. She rolled her blue eyes before stalking off to another part of the library. I felt proud to know that I knew almost everyone in my year. Granted, we had a pretty small year due to the war. Only 40 students and I knew almost all of them.

"Do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History?" asked Susan Bones from the Hufflepuff house.

"Nope," I said turning back to my book.

"Lisa do you have a copy of Hogwarts: A History?" asked Paige Ross a fellow Ravenclaw from the year above me.

"I don't," I told her half halfheartedly. Was I the only one that actually remembered to bring my copy to school this year? Then again I'm the one that insisted on bringing more books then personal things. Mum was nearly upset that I didn't stock up on stationary to write home with.

It was another five more minutes before another student had asked if I had a copy of Hogwarts: A History. This time it was Michael Corner asking me.

"No I DO NOT!" I said raising my voice enough to drive him away scared. Thankfully my voice wasn't loud enough to bring the librarian out.

At least its safe to say that Hogwarts: A History was certainly a popular book.


	7. Roger Malone

**Aggressive **

Enemies of the Heir Beware, was still up on the wall no matter how hard Filtch tried. This caused worry to etch across the face of Roger Malone, as he was well aware of the story of the Chamber of Secrets. Not only that, but the fact that he was a muggleborn nearly caused him to panic. It took half of his dorm to calm him down when the attacks first happened. The entire house felt his pain when it happened to Justin though...

"We should get back at Harry," said Roger as they worked on History of Magic homework. He flipped the page looking for another answer for the paper. Around him everyone was getting ready to sleep, it was already 10pm. He already had everything else done for his other classes. Even Snape's potions essay was relatively easy. His brown bag had his transfiguration homework poke out, but Roger just pushed it back in.

"How would we even do that?" asked Hannah, "Besides we don't even know if Harry even did any of this! Give him a chance Roger."

Exasperated Hannah excused herself to go up into the girl's dormitories. Ernie was the only one that would back him on this plan though. The others were positive that Harry was innocent until proven guilty. Thing was Ernie and him couldn't think up what they could do. Just putting using one of them as bait wouldn't exactly work. Besides, Roger was too busy wondering if he would be next.

The thought of being purebloods and what not just made him squirm. Did it matter how magical a person really was? His mind wandered to his primary school when he learned about World War 2. War had always scared him after that particular lesson. That innocent people could be killed because of one religion. Or blood status. He hated to meet those Slytherins in the hall and hear how they talked. Not everyone was extremely prejudiced here, but the ones that were made the experience awkward.

Ernie had excused himself to get a midnight snack Oliver went with him. Wayne was already in bed snoring away the rest of the world. The girls, well, Roger didn't want to think about them. He grew up with 6 older sisters, so he knew enough not to bother them about this issue. He knew that he wouldn't talk to Hannah about this. She was probably sleeping anyway. If he did want to talk to her he couldn't, because the passage way just lead him back to his own dorm. Stupid protective charms, why can the girls enter his room and - oh never mind.

Roger looked around the room still gloomy about his friend being MIA. Whatever attacked Justin was going to pay for what they did. He wasn't afraid to get aggressive with who did it. Roger, Justin, and Ernie have been best friends since first year. No way was he going to let this go.

"Night Roger," said Sally Smith as she finished lecturing her brother about staying up too later.

"Night," he said giving her a wave. Justin was going to be awake soon, he could just tell.


	8. Sally Smith

**Happy**

Her dull blue eyes looked over her paper before hesitating. Sally Smith only frowned at her history of magic homework before rolling her eyes at it. Currently, she was writing about giant wars, but her mind kept flitting between the homework and reading. Specifically, she wanted to read her book over her family tree. Her grandmother, Hepzibah, had written an extensive tree and history in the ancient book. Sighing, she did the only thing that she really wanted to do, read the book.

"What are you doing?" asked her brother, Zacharias, from behind her. The librarian, Madam Pince, shushed them from the desk. Sally only rolled her eyes at her younger brother annoyed that he would scare her like that. It's not like he could do anything terrible to her except get kicked out of the library. Even Madam Pince wouldn't be that cruel.

"Reading," she hissed annoyed. "The family book dad lent me."

"So is it true then?" he asked leaning in to look at the book. "Are we really related to Helga Hufflepuff?"

Sally only put a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. She opened the book and rifled through it, thankfully it wasn't as old as she thought it would be. Likely only 20 years tops. Every year her father would update the book. The oldest one dated back to the 800s and belonged to Helga's great great great grandfather. It was actually kind of fascinating of how everyone made a family. Heck, it even made Sally appreciate her brother.

Near the end of the book the name Helga Hufflepuff stood out in black. Her fathers handwriting neat and easy to read. Both of them looked excited at the name in the book. So it was true, the family legend that they were related to Helga Hufflpuff. A tingle ran up Sally's spine as she could practically see Helga at the top of a hypothetical tree. If it wasn't for her portraits, Sally would think that she looked like Helga. It was like a spell was casted over her as she stared at the page transfixed.

That explained why everyone in her family was in Hufflepuff. Even her brother was sorted into Hufflpuff at the beginning of her second year. He wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky. A dreamy smile stretched across her face as she could imagine herself in medieval wizard robes. If they lived in the same time period, she could imagine being great friends.

Her brother waved a hand over her face that snapped her out of a daydream. Sally looked up and at the clock she had to get to Professor Lockhart's class. Rolling her eyes she reluctantly put the book away. She wanted to look at the book more, but she would get in trouble for not showing up to class. Honestly the man can't teach worth a crap.

"Come back later with the book," said Zacharias. Happy, Sally only thought of book instead of Lockhart.


	9. Anthony Goldstein

**Sad**

Winter had just come to northern Scotland and snow swirled around. The northern tower was the first to watch the snow fall. The fire cackled as students got to their dorms early in the night. Younger students were getting ready for bed, while older students studied well into the night. Everyone was talking about recently developments in the school.

Pureblood, pureblood, pureblood, and pureblood. The word reeked through Hogwarts their second year at Hogwarts along with mudblood. Talk of who could be next just confused everyone. Two students were in the hospital wing already, waiting for mandrake juice. Anthony just dreaded about the fact that they are talking about closing the school. He dreamed of coming to a school like Hogwarts, but just to have it closed... The idea just made him want to throw things at the minister for even suggesting it.

"You okay Anthony?" asked Padma sitting down next to him. He looked up at her and smiled as he meet her dark eyes. She was still dressed her in class robes from earlier in the day. While, he had already changed into his pyjames.

"I'm just afraid they're going to close the school," he said. They had all heard the rumors about everything like that flying around. Padma only looked sympathetic at him, she would miss it for sure. Granted she was going to go to homeschooling for magic like years before. The theory book was useless for her family for right now. It made him wish he was born magic.

Padma and Anthony looked upon the Ravenclaw common room noticing everyone. Luna Lovegood read her copy of the Quibbler upside down with her wand resting on her left ear. Morag and Su studying for a charms test coming up next week. Mandy, Lisa, and Kevin talking about some book they had read. Robert Hilliard just kissed his girlfriend.

Almost everyone was reading, studying, or talking to each other. He couldn't help but think that

"I rather like watching the common room," said Padma. "Don't you?"

"Yea, it can be interesting," he said. "I'd hate to think that this might be gone one day -"

"Anthony don't be sad," she said. "Just think of the school being open now, not leaving."

He looked down at his hands that he played with when he was nervous. Right now they were sitting still patiently in his lap.


	10. Justin Finch-Fletchley

**Hurt**

The common room was quiet as the small group of Hufflepuff's sat studying for an astronomy test. Everything was quiet except for the turning of pages in an old book. Occasionally a quill scribbling across a page would fill the room. For Justin Finch-Fletchley this was peace for him, as he would just relish in the quiet. On his right sat his friends Hannah and Audrey, a sixth year girl. He had skipped dinner as he promised Ernie, despite not being afraid of Harry.

"I'll be right back," said Justin. "I think I know the perfect book about the constellations!"

"Justin you can't leave, Harry could strike at you!" protested Hannah. Her light blond pigtails bobbed as she shook her head. Soft hands took his own signifying for him to sit back down. Instead, he had pulled away.

"Justin as prefect, I suggest that I should come with you," said Audrey pushing her dark glasses up her nose. Justin hesitated and nodded his head in agreement. Audrey got up to put on her muggle turquoise button up top. A burst of happiness ran through him as he was walking to the library with Justin. He hated to admit it, but he had a crush on the girl, despite being 4 years older.

He had opened the door for her and both of them walked out together. He found it easy to talk her mainly because they were both muggles. He would tell her about his family, upper crust life, and how much he loved it. She would tell them about her family and her old school, and likes and dislikes. He didn't know her favorite color was blue. They had just passed Peeves throwing scrapes of some dinner at passing students.

It wasn't until in the middle of Audrey's story about her mom -Lucy- did someone interrupt them. There stood Percy Weasley in all of his glory with his girlfriend, Penelope, standing next to him. Both of them were talking in hushed voices and her perfume lingered on him. Audrey looked livid at the fact that had taken the time to leave the great hall, to kiss.

"Justin the library is just down the hall, could you leave me alone with my fellow prefects here," she said through gritted teeth. Justin only stepped back with a small grin on his face. Audrey was going to hell and he wasn't at the end of what she was yelling at them. He could briefly make out "skimping out on your responsibilities." At least Audrey didn't have a boyfriend distracting her like Penelope did.

The hall seemed to be extremely long without her next to him. Not too far in front he could make out the pearly white of a ghost. He wasn't sure if it was the Fat Friar or another house ghost. Maybe it was the Bloody Baron but he couldn't quite tell. The ruffles on the shirt looked like it could be Nearly Headless Nick or the Bloody Baron.

Around the corner he could hear some kind of hissing sound. Did someone have a pet snake that got loose in the castle somewhere? Curiously, he saw Nearly Headless Nick looked curiously at him as well. Something was strange though which caused both Nick and himself took a look. The last thing he saw was a creature of some sort, a basilisk.

Then the world went black as he heard Audrey yell his name and the snake slither from the scene. At least it didn't hurt to be petrified.


	11. Kevin Entwhistle

**27. Hopeless **

Kevin Bernhard Entwhistle only stared at his mother in shock. The school term didn't even start and he was already frightened about going back to his friends and classes. Being the head writer for _The Daily Prophet _his mother knew everything in advance. Right now, she was lecturing him and his younger brother about what was going on. Sirius Black, a known killer, had escaped from the prison of Azkaban earlier this week. Right now, Kevin was helping her print the paper as she lectured.

"This year you boys better be careful," warned Gina Entwhistle, her Irish accent ringing in the shop. With her wand she mopped up some spilled ink that dribbled like tears onto the page. "We don't know what he will do. People do crazy things in Azkaban."

With that she used a multiplying charm on the papers. Copies of the paper printed in neat stacks on the cooling benches, so the pages didn't stick together right away. Kevin and his brother, Daniel, only watched as the papers circled the room. It was fun to come with his mum to printing day and watch what she did. It didn't take a ton of people to print a paper like the muggles. It only took one person to do most of it and another to deliver it out.

"Can I go get my wand now?" asked Daniel jumping in his seat. Kevin only sighed as he only thought that only two years ago, he had gotten his wand. First year was so much fun, but now Kevin was entering third year. He could think about going back to the Ravenclaw tower and seeing all of his friends. Anthony was visiting Jerusalem to visit some of his magical Jewish cousins. Terry and Michael had already got their school stuff. He was going to meet up with Stephan later though.

"Sure little buddy," said Gina, "Lets get to Gringotts first okay? We're going to need money to get your school stuff."

Despite his father leaving them 2 years ago, they still had plenty of money. Unlike those stories he had heard about parents leaving their kid behind, his father never never completely shut them out. No, Patrick Entwhistle had only left because of some stupid reason that Kevin didn't understand. Apparently, they had got along great but couldn't live with each other.

His mom summoned all of the papers to her hands and sent them through a small window. There they were going to be put together and go out to people. Quickly, he grabbed his bag as he followed them out.

"Do you think I'll be in Ravenclaw like you Kev?" asked Daniel looking at his brother. For a minute Kevin studied his brother before a mischievous smile crossed his face. What was wrong with teasing his brother about houses?

"Nah, I think you'll be in Hufflepuff," he said.

"Hufflepuff? Yea right, what if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Nah you'll be a Gryffindor."

"Kevin!"

Daniel was hopeless to fight with him, they'd be in that conversation all day.


	12. Lavender Brown

**Fun**

When she first walked into the divination classroom, she was skeptical. How could someone possibly predict the future through a crystal ball? Or read a tarot card of some kind? Astrology just confused her, like how did the position of the moon help? Never the less, Lavender Brown took the class with a sense of confidence. After all it was Parvati's idea. If anything, she could blame Parvati for making her sign up for the class. Granted, she could have protested at any minute. Partvati even asked if she wanted to sign up for the class.

The ceiling above them seemed to open up into a trap door. Parvati grinned at her only thinking about what could be up there. Lavender smiled back before climbing up first. The room looked like a cross between the tea shop across the street of her home, and her grandmother's attic. Except this classroom smelled better than her grandmothers attic. It actually looked kind of homey with all of the small chairs for them. The lights were dimmed enough to give a mystical feel... Like how she originally thought of divination and reading the future.

"Welcome," said a voice from seemingly nowhere. "How nice to see you in the physical world."

Out from a side room stood a tall willowy woman with blond-brown hair. She looked interesting, like a tarot card reader her older brother had went to. Being a skeptic at the time Lavender only laughed at the woman. The woman looked kind of pretty if it wasn't for the outrageous clothes and huge glasses. She had introduced herself as Professor Trelawney and started talking about the curriculum.

Despite coming from a pureblood family, Lavender can only listen to this in awe, as she never heard of some stuff. Palmistry? Tea leaves? Nervously, she looked around and wondered if anyone else believed this hunk of bologna. Professor Trelawney had told her to dread something on the sixteenth of October. Did she know about Binky, her pet rabbit?

"You think that this is true?" asked Lavender to Parvati who only stared with an open mouth. Clearly, she believed.

"I think it might be true," whispered Parvati. Lavender only thought to be proven her to be correct until she made an accurate prediction. Which, according to her, should happen soon. Who knows? Maybe this class would be a lot of fun!


	13. Michael Corner

**Coffee**

Michael Corner looked around the hall ways, trying to avoid Sir Cadogen in the portraits. He liked to run around the portraits in the towers. Michael just hoped that he would reach the Ravenclaw Tower soon enough. Around him kids were heading toward the dorms because of Sirius Black in the Gryffindor Tower. For the protection of the students in the castle according to Flitwick. Whatever the reason, Michael was happy to be going to his dorm. If he even gotten into his dorm, the question was something the head of house couldn't even get right. Honestly, what was Penelope saying?

He started to bounce lightly on his feet as he waited, like he was on a caffeine rush from some cold coffee. He couldn't make out his friends in the crowd, but they would probably find him sooner. The stair well was getting rather drafty being so high up, but at least there were no portraits. Sometimes, Michael let his mind wander, he wondered what it was like to be a Hufflepuff and live in the basement. It must have been pretty toasty down there...

"So how do you think he got in?" asked Stephan materializing next to him. "He had to be using a secret passage way or something."

"He couldn't have," said prefect Robert Hilliard. "Most of the secret passages are known by Filch-"

"Most, so that means there could be more," said Michael looking at him. He liked to playfully pick on the elder student. It was a common thing among the Ravenclaw students. Robert opened his mouth before shutting it one more time. It was still odd to think about though. Sirius Black getting in through an unknown secret passage? Granted Michael knew of the secret passages, one had lead them up to the Ravenclaw tower as part of a trap door. Before he could answer back, Penelope called for him to meet her at the front.

Michael and Stephan waited patiently for the door to open now. For some reason neither could find Terry, Anthony, and Kevin in the crowd. Michael just waited this off because he would see them soon.

Someone had answered the riddle and all of the Ravenclaws had piled in. Penelope only looked a tad bit embarrassed at not getting the answer right the first time around. Good thing Robert was there to help her.

"So who wants hot chocolate, coffee, orange juice, or tea?" asked a fourth year kid. "I had the house elves make us some while we waited!"


	14. Dean Thomas

**Bed**

Dean Alexander Thomas always loved his sleep. His favorite thing when he was little was when his mum would tell him a fairy tale to get him to sleep. Everything from Cinderella to Jack and the Beanstalk. The story would always put him to sleep. Before he could even listen to the stories, his mother would always sing softly to him. Even after his father died he would still have his mother sing to him.

Right now, he really wished that he would hear his mother sing. Things were getting kind of scary around Hogwarts these days. Sirius Black was on the loose and could go on a killing spree any day now. He had been sighted not too far from Hogwarts not even a week ago! What if he was here now? Dean turned in his bed, keeping his eyes closed hoping that it would keep him asleep.

1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep, 5 sheep...

Nope, that didn't work either. Neither did counting back from 100 or reciting the alphabet forward and backward. Something was just off about this night. Something that Dean couldn't place for right now. Did the door just open?

Pit. There was a loud snore coming from his right side of the bed from Seamus. Pitter patter. Then another snore came from the right yet again. Pit. Pit. A light thump of Neville's pillow falling on the floor. The sounds started to become louder in the middle of the third year boys dormitories. A heavy panting noise had aroused the drowsy boy in the next bed.

Dean looked out from behind the bed curtain. He thought he could make out the small pitter patter of a dog outside of the heavy drapes. Instead, he sees a shadow of someone new. Was Ron up and going back to bed? The shadow just stood there standing at the side of the bed. Did Ron just think he went to the wrong bed? It was clearly his own. There was a trunk at the very end of his bed that he had personally packed.

Then Dean could place exactly who the figure was. Before Dean could let out his own scream Ron had beat him to it. Ron screamed at Sirius Black.

He had quickly sat up and turned on his bedside lamp. A look of pure terror crossed Ron's face at what just happened to him. "Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

That's exactly what terrified Dean the most. Ron just confirmed it with telling everyone that. Right now, Dean just wished that this nightmare was over so he could go back to bed.

_Don't forget to review! It'll make me update faster!_


	15. Ron Weasley

**Hate**

My rat, no Percy's rat, was really a man. A man that had helped murder my best friends parents. After that revaluation I couldn't help but want to pass out. I let him sleep on my bed! He had peed in my hands! Not only that but for 12 years did he stay at rat. The thought just made me shiver in disgust. Did he turn into a man in the middle of the night? What if George and Fred were right that someone else was living in the house? I should I guessed something was up, he hardly did anything at all.

Crookshanks should have really killed him. In fact, we should have gotten rid of him as soon as Percy got his owl, maybe even before. No wonder he had lived long for a rat. The lady at the pet shop should have been suspicious as should everyone else. I hate him for just using my family.

"Harry," I said as he looked at me. All of us were stuck in the hospital wing for the entire weekend. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked over at me, his green eyes meeting mine with confusion.

"For what?"

"For keeping Scabbers around," I said honestly. "If I knew what he did, we would have feed him to Crookshanks."

"I think we should have too."


	16. Daphne Greengrass

**#37. Clothes**

Daphne turned and looked at herself in the mirror as did her make up for the Yule Ball. She looked really good with her corkscrew girls pulled up in a high ponytail; a few strands deliberately hanging out and framing her face. No makeup graced her flawless features as she smiled into the mirror.

"How do I look so far?" asked Pansy who was still dressed her in striped robe and pajamas. Everybody giggled at her and Pansy only frowned slightly. "I'll look beautiful with my pink dress on!"

Rolling her eyes Daphne only turned back to her reflection. She could vaguely hear Tracy ask why Pansy chose pink. Some snide remark had come from Pansy's mouth and Daphne rolled her eyes. Whatever the reason, Daphne didn't want to hear it.

"So girls what do you think?" said Tracy after she was done talking with Pansy. She stood in the middle of the dormitory wearing a steel colored dress that showed off her tan arms. Tracy's dark auburn hair hung loose around her shoulders and had a slight wave to it. Usually Daphne saw her with pin straight hair, so right now it was pretty to actually look at.

"Pretty," said Millicent looking at everybody unsure what to make of this. Daphne was pretty sure this was the only time Millicent had everybody talking to her. At least they talked to Millicent before Runcorn.

"I'd give it a seven," muttered Daphne. Ten was the highest and one was the lowest as she always rated her clothes. No reason not to looked good for a change.  
>"Let's see your dress on Daphne," said Pansy from her corner. Daphne sent her a look before tossing the ponytail. She ushered Millicent to help her tie it up in the back.<p>

After a few moments Daphne stepped out in the middle of the room. Her dress was a dark emerald green color that seemed to sparkle in part of the light. The skirt had a slight poof to it and twirled elegantly around her feet. Daphne exhaled as she spun around. The top of the dress showed off a decent view of her chest and had small sleeves.

"That looks really pretty Daphne," said Tracey as the rest of the girls stared enviously. 'As such' smirked Daphne as she thought of the words. Her eyes swept the room for anything that could be missing, but settled on the silent girl.

"What about you Rachael?" she smoothly said, turning to the girl that has yet to chime in. "What about your dress?"

Rachael had the decency to blush at this. Daphne and Pansy only shared a look that could only mean one thing, she wasn't going. Millicent got up to help Rachael put on her dress. That she surely must have bought before term.

"What does Nott see in her?" asked Pansy who was already in her own dress.

"Both of them are the freaks of Slytherin. They don't talk to anybody but each other and don't get involved. She's a pureblood but actually likes playing with the muggles around the docks at her home," said Daphne.

Truth was she had to admire Rachael Runcorn for a minute there. She didn't care what other people thought of her. Rachael dared to play with the muggles while Daphne only had her pureblood friends that her parents had arranged her to play with.

"I'd like to see what dress she picked out," said Tracey looking at her friends.. "Though I do have to ask Daphne, where did you get your dress?"

"Custom made of course from Madam Daby in Diagon Ally."

Daphne took this moment to look at Pansy and her clothes. That girl didn't look all that pretty tonight as she probably thought she did. The pink was too light for her skin tone and her hair hadn't been played with much. If Daphne had her way with Pansy...

She took inventory so far for each girl along with a rating system. This was one of the few nights that they could show the school just how much prettier they were.  
>Millicent: 7 as it showed how slim she could be.<br>Pansy: Light pink dress and nothing really done with hair. 5 (and that was being nice!)  
>Daphne: Perfect! 10 of course.<br>Rachael: ?  
>Tracey: Silver dress slightly styled hair. 7.<p>

It was by the time seven o'clocked hit they were ready to go. Annoyed Rachael hadn't show up they decided to let her blend in as usual.

"I think I showed up with the most beautiful girl," said one of the Durmstrang boys to Tracey. Draco and Pansy were already arm and arm together. Rachael had actually shown her face (8!) and Daphne looking for her date.

"Wonderful and perfect!" said Zabini looking over at her.

"Pretty dashing yourself in those clothes," she said as he swept her off of her feet.


	17. Hermione Granger

**Arrow**

The Yule Ball was just starting to be taken down for the night. Students were being escorted back to there dorms, carriages, or even the giant ship outside. Few students have stayed behind to help clean up or spending a little longer with dates. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley were still dancing. Several students were snogging in the middle of the dance floor. One or two teachers that chaperoned napped leaning against the wall.

Hermione Jean Granger only looked at her date flustered. Viktor Krum of all people had asked her to the Yule Ball! He even wanted to see her more after the ball was over. He wanted to take her on a real date, her first ever date. Viktor only looked at her with dark eyes that secretly made her swoon. He wanted to date her, 15 year old Hermione Granger!

"Viktor I'd, I'd, love to," stammered Hermione, following her arrow. She pulled one of the straps of her periwinkle dress up her shoulder. What a difference dress robes and looking nice can do. Everyone had complimented her on how she looked. Thank goodness her mother had some good taste when they picked out the dress robes. Now she was going on an actual date with a... A... Great quidditch player, seeing as she wasn't all into it, that was all she could think of. Would super star work to describe him?

"Herm-own-ninny I vill meet you tomorrow," he said proudly, like he had gotten exactly what he wanted a Christmas. A wide smile stretched across his face in happiness. He looked really handsome with a nice smile like that.

"Yes, it'll be fun," she said quickly. For a moment she considered asking Parvati and Lavender what she should wear. That was crazy thinking for a second. Hermione would never dress up for just a casual date. Maybe a nicer sweater or something... Perhaps she should ask Sophie or Sally-Anne, thinking about it for a second. Both of them knew what she would like.

For a moment they were quiet before Viktor had leaned in close to her. He had cupped her cheek and Hermione realized what he was going to do. This was her very first kiss. He tipped her face up to his own and kissed her. For a minute Hermione knew what the other girls were excited about. The first kiss is amazing.


	18. Padma Patil

**Apple**

It was December time for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. The Christmas tree was already decorated. Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang students were busy getting ready for the Yule Ball. Dates were promised and made by everyone that could go.

I was staring out of the Ravenclaw tower looking down at moors. I didn't look up when Su, Mandy, Morag, and Lisa came in the room. Lisa, Su, and Mandy gabbing away about who got a date recently. From what I can hear from my spot, Roger Davies just asked Fleur Delacour. What a sight that would be. Stephan and Lisa were going together. That made the others giggle at the idea.

Not even turning aroud, I could tell Morag's nose was stuck in a copy of Hogwarts: A History. She didn't have to worry about a date, because she was going with Adrian Pucey. Supposedly, they have been engaged since a young age. It makes me glad I'm not a pureblood only half.

The snow fell even quicker as I watched it. Some of the first years making snowmen and angels in the white blanket. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought that we'd just done that last week.

"Padma what's wrong?" asked Morag the first to notice everything. That was all it took to make me burst into tears. The rest of the girls threw there bags on their beds and huddled around me consoling me.

Terry... Trevor David Boot had broken up with me. We had dated for about three months and he just ends it. To ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball of all the girls in Hogwarts. It gave me some satisfaction that she was going with Cedric, a Hogwarts CHAMPION, of the Triwizard Tournament. It hurt though knowing that he dumped me for her though.

"Te...," I hiccuped trying to get it out. Lisa and Mandy looked confused, but Morag and Su exactly what I was talking about.

"Terry broke up with you," stated Su in her blunt nature. Morag hugged me and the rest were all patting my back and trying to consol me. From there I couldn't help it,I started to cry and the girls saying comforting words. The normal things girls just tell each other. There will be other boys, he doesn't know what he's missing, he'll end up alone. I had to smile a little at that last one.

I looked out the window from above Morags shoulder and saw the rain start. Snow was starting to come down fast and the December sky gray and bleek. Like the weather reflected my mood at the current moment.

"Hey its Friday we can go to Hogsmeade and make you forget all about him," said Lisa trying to brighten the gloom of the room. Behind them I could hear the statue let another group of kids in the room.

A couple of the sutdents looked questionally over at us but didn't say anything. They probably thought my pet had died or something. Many students started to leave and head to some class (the younger ones that is). Morag warded off Anthony from asking what was wrong. I looked at my friends and finally agree to go to Hogsmeade. There had to be a bright spot of my day so far! Maybe later we could sneak into the kitchens and get some apple cider.


	19. Blaise Zabini

**Shine**

Snow twirled around the air early this year. Winter seemed to have arriaved at the beginning of November and everyone at Hogwarts seemed to be excited. The Yule Ball was the next and most unexpected task in the Triwizard Tournament. Girls giggled over dresses and boys only looked on blankly.

"Since when did the girls travel in packs?" asked Blaise Zabini to his fellow Slytherin housemates. Namely Draco as Goyle and Crabbe didn't really speak much. Theodore was actually no where in sight.

From the middle of the room they could make out all of the girls at various angles. Most of them sat in front of the fire place and few elsewhere. Some boys looked on them sheepishly about how to approach them. To Draco and Blaise, all of them looked at the girls; some of which looked very ugly.

"I already have a date," bragged Draco boastfully, "Why am I looking with you?"

Oh yea and Pansy Parkinson is a girl to brag about? though Blaise dryly. He was going to pick the best girl to go with in their year.

He rolled his eyes keeping a sharp eye out for who he was looking for. Daphne Greengrass. It was his chance to try to woo her but without looking too desperate. He had secretly had a crush on her since their first year of Hogwarts together. He wasn't exactly sure if he was in love with her or just because she was pretty.

To him, it was a bonus. She was pretty and intelligent enough, this made him the prime candidate for her to be his date. He was wealthy, attractive AND a pureblood. To be quite honest he was surprised that not all of the girls at Hogwarts swooned over him.

He had chosen Daphne because she was one of the most beautiful girls in the Slytherin house. Pansy reminded him of a dog called a pug with her eyes, mouth, and nose close together. Millicent was just darn to big and had a 'beauty' mark, not only that but Blaise was pretty sure that she had a crush on him. Tracey Davis was just common with black hair and brown eyes. That Runcorn chick, Rachael?, was cute at best with wavy brown hair and blue eyes behind glasses.

Daphne. Daphne however was the best looking one there was, besides Delacour. How she was going with that blood traitor Davies, he would never know.

Thinking of going with Daphne made his head swell a bit with vanity. They would be the best looking couple there! Not even Delacour could make Roger Davies look that good. Daphne had her beautiful waist length blond hair that curled like cork screws, startling blue eyes that made sapphires look dull, and an amazing hourglass figure.

"We have to go to class," drawled Draco who noticed the common room slowly emptying. He looked at his gold watch and noticed that it was time for potions. Blaise had snapped out of whatever cloud he happened to be on.

Sighing frustrated he turned ready to leave through the portal. That was until they heard the melody of the voice of the girl he had a crush on. Daphne stood behind them her blue eyes twinkling.

"Hey wait up," said Daphne coming out of the girls dormitories. Behind her was that Runcorn girl, whose name still escapes him, and Parkinson. He eyed them warily before turning his attention back to her.

"Ladies first," said Draco smiling charmingly. He had pulled Goyle out of the way of the hole. He noticed that Goyle was looking at the Runcorn girl with a sly smile, but said nothing.

"Thanks Draco," said Parkinson with that voice that made Blaise want to gag. All of them had left until it was finally Blaise to leave last.  
>That was until Daphne was coming back through.<p>

"Aren't we going to class?" he said pointedly looking at their friends waiting impatiently for them. He was busy trying to look cool with his, which was pretty effortless actually. His dark eyes meet hers for a brief moment.

"Forgot my bag," she smirked pointing to a black leather satchel resting on the chair. He could make out the heavy textbooks they would need for their potions class. Rolling his eyes he picked up the bag with only one hand before handing it to her. Strength was something girls always looked for.

"Hey Greengrass."

"Zabini?" She had that air of sophicatsion that he loved so much. It only made him want to wrap her up like a present and keep her all to himself. Show themselves off like they were meant for each other.

"What do you say about you and me shining as bright as a diamond?"

Boy, he was sly sometimes. Even Draco wouldn't have thought of that line as he done the usual kind of pick up lines. He looked at her and smirked rather cheekily as he ignore the impatient noises from his fellow dorm mates.

"Are you trying to ask me to the Yule Ball Zabini?"

That sass that dripped from her mouth and attitude drove him to want to kiss her right now. Right now he could make out her high cheek bones in the fire light.

"Well, what do you have to say?"

"Yes."


	20. Seamus Finnigan

**Blue**

The Yule Ball was only 3 weeks away and everyone that could go, scrambled for dates. People that had waited until the last minute were going to be waiting another 2 weeks. Crabbe and Goyle were asking anyone in a skirt. Which lead to Goyle asking a portrait at one point. Needless to say the entire Slytherin house had laughed at him.

For some, it was hard to find that special person. For others they just sat around waiting. For Seamus he thought to get the terrifying situation out of his mind. He was not going to wait like some might. It was only yesterday McGonagal told everyone about said ball.

"Sally-Anne would you like to go with me?" asked Seamus Finnigan to the nearest girl.

"Sorry Seamus I'm going with a boy from Durmstrang," said the blond before heading to the library. The common room door opened and two people followed in. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Happy early Christmas!" wished Lavender Brown as she walked into the Gryffindor Common room. In her hand was a rather large box that must have been her dress robes. The Yule Ball had just been announced for a while and all of the girls were getting dressed up already to show their friends. Lavender was no exception as she had to show off her bright pink robes.

Seamus looked around the room nervously as he eyed Lavender as she talked to her friends. He desperately wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball next, but what if he got turned down. Well, he wouldn't be happy.

He had made up his mind before he could get denied yet another date.

"Lavender do you want to go with me?" he blurted out from where he had been standing. She turned to him and her hazel eyes meet his brown. Lavender actually smiled at him for a minute.

"Sure! I'd like to go with you Seamus," she said. "Hope you have something pink on your robes!"

Stunned Seamus only smiled goofly as she went back to her friends. At least none of them started to giggle about him. At least he had a date, he was sure Neville didn't have a date yet. Never the less, was happy to have his own.

Then his mind clicked for a second, pink!? He didn't want to wear pink! What happened to blue being a girl color.


	21. Sally-Anne Perks

**#36. Study**

Dear Diary,

Hi diary this is Sally-Anne Perks. I'm writing in this in my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. So I might as well tell you about myself while I'm at it. You obviously know my name and what year I'm in. I was sorted into Gryffindor at the beginning of the 1991 school year. Now, let me tell you about me diary.

My birthday is April 23 1980, my favorite color is green, and I love dogs. I have six dogs (Sugar, Donny, Goofy, Iggy, Winnie, and Ollie) at my home in Shrewsbury England. I'm a fan of the Tutshill Tornadoes which is a Quidditch team. I'm a muggle which is a person without magical blood, but I'm okay with it. My best friend is Sophie Roper who is in the same house as me. I dorm with 5 girls in all, me and Sophie. Then there is Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown.

Sorry for not writing in you earlier but I feel now its the time to write. See it's not exactly the beginning of the school year but rather the middle. Kind of close to the end actually. Exams are coming up and I find myself writing to relieve stress. Mum said that it really worked, so I thought that I would try it.

Hermione Granger had tried to recruit me to join a club led by Harry Potter. Both me and Sophie turned it down because I can't really keep a secret; and Sophie always sticks by me. She's really bossy yet smart. I have to question why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. Whatever happened to the club, I really don't know.

I don't know why but everybody was talking about why I wasn't exactly at the examinations. Actually Megan Jones and I weren't there. She had to take a calming draut, I dunno why because it had been Hannah Abbott that needed it first. To be honest I had was practicing for the charms exams and I turned my skin purple by mistake. So for the entire day I had spent with Madam Pomfrey.

But trust me I did study for all my exams. With no doubt of course. My best class is actually potions with Professor Snape. For some reason he actually likes me but I don't understand why. I don't think I'd continue it if I was given a chance to drop it.

- _SA_


	22. Mandy Brocklehurst

**Scared**

The entire thing was Amanda "Mandy" Grace Brocklehurst's idea. She had heard how Professor Umbridge had yelled at Harry Potter, how nothing was going to attack them in class. Now it was up to Mandy to test her plan. Plans were simple to make and put into action of some sort. They had practiced with Morag and two Slytherin students that wanted her gone. Somehow, Morag had gotten Rachael Runcorn and Theodore Nott to help her.

They were going to pretend to be sick, hide in the classroom, and then try to scare Umbridge into quitting her job. Or at least keep her from trying to force herself into the students lives like this. Now all three students were hiding in the classroom. Mandy behind the thick black curtain. Rachael behind a book case and Morag in the cupboard that wouldn't close all the way.

As of right now, Mandy was busy making the window stuck so that it wouldn't shut either. Umbridge trying hard to close it.

"Blasted window," muttered Umbridge, her toad like face twisting in a horrible grimce.

Mandy stifled a gasp with her hands over her mouth. Rachael and Morag had tried very hard not to giggle at the look on Umbridge's face. Mandy sent them both a look to shut up, otherwise they were going to be given away.

"And where are missus Brocklehurst, MacDougal, and Runcorn?" asked Umbridge in that terrible high pitched girly voice. She had finally turned to her class just staring at her. Theodore was supposed to answer the question. Hopefully, he was still part of the plan.

"In the hospital wing," said Theodore. "They were puking from something in the cake."

It wasn't a lie, they did have cake to celebrate Mandy's birthday the other day. If Mandy recalled correctly the cake was white with chocolate buttercream icing. Quite tasty, she remembered vividly. Umbridge pursed her lips and instructed the class to open their books. Surely, Professor Umbridge did not suspect a thing.  
>Mandy then motioned from her hiding spot for Morag to start making noise. It was time to start scaring Umbridge into submission. Morag waved her wand and the books on the table started to levitate.<p>

Around them, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students only looked confused on what was going on. Something was clearly going on, but who was doing it? The Ravenclaw students had the right to keep their mouths shut. Morag had sent a nonverbal stunning spell at Padma just as planned. It had taken forever to learn those nonverbal spells, that was in next years curriculum.

"I thought you said we'd never get attacked in class!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, as a book came flying at her head. Flames from the candles started to grow larger, courtsey of Mandy. The chalk board started to write in ancient runes thanks to Rachael. Theodore had made desks turn over.

Umbridge only looked on frightened before notice a wand moving from behind the cupboard. She had pulled out Morag from behind it. Her toad green eyes had found Rachael behind the book case. Finally, Mandy was found from her curtain.

"Detention all five of you! I will tell your head of house of this straight away," shrieked Umbridge. Her wand stretched to them in a theatening manner. For once Mandy wasn't scared of her.


	23. Oliver Rivers

**Nose **

Oliver H. Rivers was the first to think that Umbridge was perfectly insane. Honestly, they had covered magical theory in their first year at Hogwarts! Why go over it again in their fifth year? It was the time for their O.W.L.s and they still didn't have a way to defend themselves. What if Harry Potter was right? They would get attacked in the middle of class if possible. He had heard what the Slytherins and Ravenclaws did in their defense class.

So he did the first thing he could do, write to his wizard father who had taken him in after mum had left.

_Dear dad, _

_How have you been? I am sorry to inform you, but your comrade at the ministry has been nothing but terrible for us. I mean, teaching us magical theory in the fifth year. All of that is common sense. Students that reject Hogwarts, get home schooled in that at the age of seven. Seven! You must do something you are on the board last I checked. However will we defend ourselves if attacked?_

_Anyway, how is Amy? I get a new step mum, but have yet to hear about her and all. The last letter is that now I have a young brother! What did you name him? You are still married to her, correct?_

_I'm afraid that life here at Hogwarts isn't going well. Despite Umbridge, everyone is panicking about examinations. The copy of the Quibbler also has everyone fired up. I think Harry Potter just might be right father. I think I just might believe him unlike Roger here in my dorm. He lost his mother in the first war and he grew up a muggle until he was eleven. Just imagine not being able to do magic. My classes are going well and I'm confident about doing well. Poor Hannah is already thinking about dropping out of school. _

_My friends, Ernie and Justin are doing well too. I think I shall bring them home with me this Christmas holiday. I have a feeling that you will really like them! _

_Until then, _

_Oliver_

With that he had sealed his letter and raced out of the library. None of his friends shared his passion for studying late into the night. He had actually snuck back in after everyone was in bed. At this time of night, none of his letters could get intercepted. Oliver rubbed his nose as he could feel it start to run. He was probably going to catch a cold running around the castle in nothing but his pyjamas.


	24. Tracey Davis

**Glittering**

The Slytherin girls dormitory looked immaculate from all the hard work of the house elves. Daphne's bed didn't look like a pig was living in it. My muggle toys and clothes put away in my chest that sat at the end of the bed. Being a half-blood raised by my muggle mother, I really didn't know much about the wizard society. Then getting sorted into Slytherin of all places wasn't fun. I've been keeping the fact that I was raised by muggles since I started Hogwarts.

Right now, I told my classmates that I was going to head to bed early. Now the whole dorm was open for me to play. None of my classmates, such as Draco, would understand the appeal around muggle toys. So I wasn't playing with toys, but I was eating muggle candy, playing solitare, and listening to muggle radio. Everyone in Slytherin would be SO proud of me, I thought sarcastically.

"The prime minister is an idiot," grumbled the voice in the radio. I could only roll my eyes at what was possibly going on. Magical news does seem to be a lot more interesting to read. Harry Potter's article seemed to be the main buzz around Hogwarts right now. I picked up a card and matched it with a 4 of hearts.

This is actually relaxing: listening to the radio, playing solitaire, and eating Cadbury Roses and Mars Bars. Most of her homework was already done with the exception of potions. This turned out to be a great day after all.

Before I could turn the radio up anymore, I heard the door open. Quickly, I turned the radio off and shoved the cards under the bed. Before I could clear up the wrappings of the candy, Rachael Runcorn stood in the door way.

She looked disgruntled about something, probably had a fight Pansy over something or another. Her stocky frame seemed to loom over me in an intimidating way. Oh fudge, she was going to tell everyone about my muggle things.

Her dark blue eyes looked at the shiny, glittering, wrapper on the ground. The Cadbury Roses seemed to be smirking at her. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly at the idea of what the others will do. I'm a Slytherin though and I should brave this out.

"You might want to disguise that glittery paper Daphne'll notice for sure," said Rachael before getting into her trunk. Curiously, I watched her pull out a book before turning to leave again.

"You're not going to tell them," came out of my mouth. Rachael only smiled coyly that only said, as if. I smiled back at her before her green robes swished behind her. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	25. Wayne Hopkins

**Orange **

Wayne Hopkins looked nervously over his shoulder, before vanishing into the Room of Requirement. Hopefully, none of them were going to get caught sneaking around. The DA meetings had made him feel alive though. Plus the fact that prefects were joining in the rebellion only made him approve even more. In fact, he hoped that more people would soon join than the roughly, twenty students involved.

He could see his sister coming with Dennis Creevey. He smiled at the fact that his anti-social sister was now making friends. Even if it did take a year for her to do so.

"Hi Wayne," said the voice of several of his house mates. He smiled as he passed by Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Sally Smith, and her brother Zacharias. This was his first meeting after missing a couple. Almost everyone could disarm someone or do some offense magic. He wanted to go to this meeting because he could make a patronus. Armed with his happiest memory, he was there to make it come alive.

He was relieved that this wasn't just his first meeting, either Seamus or Dean hadn't come before. After a few attempted tries, he could produce a bear come from his wand. Why a bear he didn't really understand. For some reason he thought it would be a hamster. Mainly because his favorite memory involved buying a pet with his entire family.

"How are you doing that?" demaned Hannah from beside me. I felt a blush raise to my cheeks as I held her arm moving her hand the correct way. I don't know about the rest of the school, but Hannah is one of prettiest girls in all of Hufflepuff. Almost all of the guys had a giant crush on her, me included. I think it's mainly because of her innocent nature and I hate to say it, but she's really hot. She has this long blond hair and bright brown eyes that really shined, not only that but she is a prefect.

The door had opened and then closed quickly. Out of nowhere Harry Potter was yelling for us to get out. Quickly, I grabbed Hannah and started running out. Sally and Zacharias were already running far ahead from everyone. Hannah had thrown out an orange spell that did something to Tracey Davis.

I think I'm starting to slowly like her more than usual.


	26. Megan Jones

**#3. Forest**

People were milling around the train station with students and business people milling around. The muggle part of the station was busy, yet again, like every year before. Megan Alessandra Jones twirled around looking for her friends with her black hair twirling with her robes.

"Susan wait up!" Megan tried calling for her friend in the crowd. The familiar red hair of Susan Amelia Bones looked like she was less that a yard away from her. Susan Bones and her have been friends since the train ride to Hogwarts in the first year. Now she was ignoring her like they weren't even friends. Finally Megan strode up to the person that she was yelling for.

"I'm not Susan," said the girl who looked exactly like Susan from the back. Megan only looked embarrassed as she walked away apologizing. As she turned around she noticed the blond head of Hannah Abbott. That had to be Hannah Abbott nobody else still wore their hair in pig tails.

"Hey Hannah!" Megan tried calling her name. This time the person wasn't even a girl; just a young man with long hair. Now she knew why she hated going to Kings Cross every year. She didn't really know any of the muggles that came through. Frustrated she had picked up her things and rushed into the barrier to the Hogwarts Express. At last she should be able to find some of her friends and housemates. Turning she looked around thoughtfully maybe everybody was already in a compartment snacking on chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

In this case Megan was hopeless at finding everybody before the train even took off. Maybe now she could actually find someone to talk to. Sure enough Megan had found several prefects going around and ushering the first years around onto the train.

"Move on the train Jones," said Pansy smirking at her fellow sixth year. Behind her Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey only smirked. From a small distance Megan could see one of her friends not too far from them.

"It's a hopeless cause to talk to them," said the voice of Roger Malone behind her. She finally found one of her housemates! It could have been worse though, she could have been lost in the forbidden forest. Now that would have been scary.

"Thanks for finding me Roger," she said kissing his cheek before heading into the compartment that composed of the rest of her housemates. She smiled as she sat down next to Lillie and Sally.


	27. Vincent Crabbe

**Interested **

Vincent Crabbe could only watch his fellow sixth years run around Hogwarts. It was their N.E.W.T. year and he was spending some of it as a girl. He didn't care about grades but he hated being a girl. Particularly a young girl that had to stand guard for Draco Malfoy.

He had begun the hobby of what muggles called, people watching. He had knew his classmates for six years. He should have known what his fellow classmates stories were. Honestly he did pay attention to the students in his own dorm. Everyone else though seemed to be a mystery to him. It was actually kind of interesting to watch people.

First he would watch the Hufflepuff students first. Sally Smith and Ernie Macmillian were dating it was obvious the way they held hands and stayed close to each other. They never kissed though probably trying to keep their friends from knowing. Susan Bones and Lillie Moon were friends with each other and included Sally. Wayne Hopkins and Oliver Rivers were friends too. He never understood the Hufflepuffs out of everyone in the school. How could they just like nearly everyone? They didn't even really have a problem with the Slytherins like the rest of the school.

The Ravenclaws were pretty interesting to watch even though he couldn't keep up about what they were talking about. They tended to hang out with their entire house at a time. Only Morag MacDougal didn't just make friends with fellow Ravenclaws. Stephan Cornfoot liked to sneak into the kitchens for snacks after an hour of study time. He even witnessed a fifth year Ravenclaw bully a Slytherin and not the other way around.

Gryffindor students didn't interest him in the slightest. Everyone seemed to be in love with the Gryffindor students no matter what they did. The only thing that he did notice was Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil actually getting cozy. That kind of public display of affection only made him sick. The Patil twins come from a wealthy pureblood family. That Thomas kid was nothing but a filthy mudblood beneath her standing.

It was actually the students in his own house that intrigued him. Nothing was better than spying on them, especially the girls. As a girl he could go in and get dirt on most of them. What he found was actually really surprising especially on the girls in his year. Despite dating for a long time, Rachael and Theodore didn't even kiss each other. Daphne knew that Blaise likes her but she secretly hated him. Tracey indulged herself in playing with muggle toys. Pansy, well, Pansy is Pansy. Millicent actually had a crush on Professor Snape.

Being interested in another persons life actually has its benefits. He could use all that information some way or another.


	28. Susan Bones

**Green**

The Hufflepuff's girls dormitory only seemed to be spinning. Nothing looked yellow and black anymore just multicolored spirals in its place. Susan Amelia Bones struggled to get out of bed. She succeeded only to limp into the common room where a few seventh years were up studying. The clock only read 11:07 at night as she blinked her green eyes to look at it. Before she could even make it to the bathroom, she opened her mouth to hurl left over birthday cake onto the nearest 7th year. Which just so happened to be the Head Girl.

Then she woke up the next morning on a chair in the common room.

"A sick day which means no lessons for you," said Professor Sprout tutting at the girl limping around the common room. Susan only looked at her friends who looked sympathetic and nodding at her. She already had Oliver Rivers offering to get her their homework in ancient runes. Hannah getting their charms homework and Sally offering to get 'sick' food for her from the kitchens.

Susan put on a sad face to her house head that she could very well go to classes. Today was Madam Pomfrey's day off from taking care of sick students. Now the house head was in charge of each student was sick. At least it wasn't fifth year when all of those students in Gryffindor were getting sick. It wasn't until her trip to get school supplies that it was Fred and George Weasley's work.

"Geese you even look green in the face," said Zacharias Smith from across the room. He had claimed that he didn't want to get infected. Susan didn't want to get him sick at all though. Zacharias wasn't mean to her at all. Heck, she even thought that Zacharias had a crush on her.

"Zacharias please refrain from teasing your poor housemate," said Professor Sprout not even looking at them. Zacharias only turned pink at the accusation but didn't dare to say anything else.

"Now Susan I expect you to get all of your work done while you are confined to your bed," said Professor Sprout with a chuckle. "I'm only joking but I hope you feel better soon."

She just wanted this day to be over with and not looking green the entire night. Just the thought of being sick for another day wasn't a good thought.


	29. Pansy Parkinson

**Spill **

I love my sleep. I love my bed. Anything that seems to ruin that time of night was going to regret ever wrecking my beauty sleep. That's why being on night patrol was absolutely no fun whatsoever.

I hate being a prefect during my sixth year of Hogwarts. Draco isn't paying any attention to me at all. Instead, he was off being secretive or with Crabbe and Goyle. What he was doing, I could actually care less. Just being with me would be just fine.

Sooo here I am walking around the halls at night looking for is exactly what I needed. That was when I heard somebody in the fourth floor corridor talking about something inappropriate.

"Shouldn't we use some kind of protection?" said the voice of a girl. I know that girl it was coming from that Megan Jones girl from Hufflepuff. What was she doing up so late? She wasn't even the Hufflpuff prefect!

"I mean anybody could see us sno-"

"No no," said the voice that was Wayne Hopkins. He sure gotten over his crush on Hannah Abbott fast granted that only lasted from what I heard two months. He sounded seductive with that tone of voice. "Think of this as a marking of territory. You're mine tonight."

Then Jones started to giggle at his words leaving me to roll my eyes. I knew exactly what I was dealing with at those words. I don't need to see what they were doing to know they were snogging. He he what fun to turn them in for this. Why they were out snogging, I could care less. For a moment, it actually made me wish that Draco would do that with me. Sneak me out of the common room for a late night snog.

Shaking that thought from my brain I could only make my feet go to my head of house.

"Professor Snape," I whispered to myself. Turn them in front of the teaching staff would be wonderful. To whose classroom they are using was likely who I would turn them into. Carefully I turned to look at what they were doing... Sure enough that is Jones' black ponytail, and yes it was a full blown snog alright with the trimmings. It was going to be sweet victory tonight.

For once not going to bed seemed like a nice deal. I'm going to spill some secrets tonight and Hufflepuff's will lose some points.


	30. Ernie MacMillan

**December **

Frost already started to fog up the windows in the Macmillan home in central Scotland. Snow started to fall from gray skies that gathered. Smoke swirled from the chimney from the bricks. In the front bedroom lay Ernie Macmillan next to his girlfriend, Sally Smith. Ernie looked at the clock just above the mantle. His favorite orange sweater lay spread across the floor.

"So Ernie what did you get me for Christmas?" teased Sally as she eyed the door. The night had gone by pretty fast since they had just traveled from her house to his. Christmas Eve with the Smiths and Christmas day with the Macmillans. He couldn't really get along with her younger brother Zacharias but he was pretty well behaved yesterday.

Ernie only sent her a look that seemed to say, don't ask me anymore, she had bugged him already. All of the presents lay downstairs under their freshly cut pine tree. He had wrapped it in her favorite shade of pink wrapping paper, with a forest colored ribbon.

His own brown eyes mentally scanned for what the gift could possibly be for him. It was likely the orange wrapping paper in the very back. She had clearly tried to hide it from him when he wasn't looking.

Ernie turned and looked at Sally Grace Smith next to me. In the fire light I could make out her bare shoulders and clothes strewn across the room. As soon as I turned 17 I knew to make my move. I've had crush on Sally since our second year of Hogwarts. For reasons unknown at the time but I had felt it. Now our sixth year was drawing to a close. For once I had gotten to the room of requirement before anyone else could. Since only Dumbledore's Army knew about it, everyone was trying to get there for a good snog session.

"Hmm Ernie," she muttered and buried her face in is side. As she shifted I could make out a little more skin of her back. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Like ever, it beat out our trip to magical Japan any day. That was where my mum always wanted to go every vacation. Sally looked over at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. This was shaping up to be a great school year.


	31. Rachael Runcorn

**Seventeen**

Rachael Rebecka Runcorn stood in the middle of the ballroom of the Nott Manor. Next to her stood Theodore Nott, whom she had been arranged to marry. She didn't really mind him, she liked him more than Crabbe or Goyle. She could tell that he liked her more than she ever could the other way around. It was not like she actually had a choice in this matter. He actually looked nice in some of his ancient dress robes. Around them dozens upon dozens of candles twinkling, some floating about, others resting on wicks. Corners still were dark because of how late in the day it was.

Death Eaters lined the room with none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Rachael had become acutely aware of all of their eyes on them. A minister stood between them ready to, well, marry them. She was seventeen after all, Rachael had her birthday the 29th of December. She is now the age of marriage in the wizard war among purebloods. Right in the middle of seventh year of Hogwarts.

"You're pledging yourselves to wedded bliss," mocked Voldemort. Rachael felt like smacking this so called "Dark Lord" across the face. Instead, she stood there only staring at him with Theodore holding her pale arm. "I feel as if we need more than wedding vows in a pure marriage."

More? What more could he possibly want from them? She was already forced into doing this. Her grandfather had to be a Death Eater and her mother had to arrange this to a fellow Death Eater child. They were two purebloods getting married underneath his regime.

"I was thinking, an unbreakable vow?" he said with a nasty grin on his face. Death Eaters only gaped behind him at the crazy notion. Lord Voldemort wanted them married under an unbreakable vow? The idea made Rachael's stomach churn at the thought of it. Well it was either that or the over tightened corset.

"I'll do it," said Theodore without hesitating that only caused her to stare. Did he really want to marry her that much?! Rachael mutely nodded along at the idea, as she gripped her stark white cloak. If neither of them kept the vow, they would die. If they didn't do it, Voldemort would do something she really didn't want to know.

"I'll do it," she said meeting his eyes. Everyone in the room only watched them make the vow. Rachael's eyes just wandered down her ancient dress robes. She had to squeeze into a corset for the dress to fit her, it had flattened her stomach, her hips wider, and her breast practically spilling out of the off white lace.

Someone, likely a Death Eater, had pushed her onto her knees. Both of her and Theodore holding hands, around them the candles danced in their wicks. Previously, hushed voices were now silenced. The dull voice of the spell caster echoed in the manor. Voldemort only stared blankly at them with a twisted grin on his face. Finally, the last "I will" escaped from her lips.

Then the last candle went out.


	32. Gregory Goyle

**Eyes **

It's raining outside which just made the window looking into the lake rattle. It was late into the night and everybody gathered in the common room. Draco and most people from my house are all in the common room talking. Some people are reading or doing homework. Vincent and I are just sitting around Draco letting the fire warm us up. We seventh years had practically ruled the Slytherin common room. I'm not listening and only thinking to myself, tuning out everyone else.

Yes, I think and use my mind, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks of me. I have fears and hopes just like everybody else. Being stupid is not something that you're born with and I certainly did not inherit from my parents. My dad is a death eater and my mum is a pureblood that believes that we're a better "race." I know blood status isn't a race like being black or white.

Through my eyes everything just needed to be simple. Sometimes, I like to see in shades of grey. Draco and Vincent don't get me sometimes. Around us people are getting ready for bed and I can make out the remaining eight students in our year. Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis never came back. We had the most with people in our house come back.

I'm not oblivious to what goes on as many people think. I think I can name all of the kids in my year, their blood status, and what house they're in. I knew Millicent and Tracey didn't come back because of their blood statuses. Rachael was dealing with a teen pregnancy, Pansy was stealing Slughorn's herbs to get over Draco, Daphne hasn't spoken to anyone other than her sister. Ratting out everyone seemed like something that I would do, but that's just what everyone could tell.

Sometimes I want to... No half the time I want to disappear but can't because of my size. If that wasn't the issue it was because everybody thought I was Draco's lackey. I'm just an outsider looking in sometimes...

"Aren't I right Goyle?" asked Draco looking at me. I dumbly nod back at whatever he was talking about. Mindlessly my eyes search the room for something interesting.

From the corner of my eye I catch Blaise and Daphne making out in the corner of the room. She might not be talking but at least she's doing something. I see Rachael avoiding Theodore who was actively pursuing her. Draco is talking about something that I'm not following. Gregory is mindlessly nodding to whatever Draco was saying. Pansy is doing something with billywing stings.

I have eyes and I have every right to use them.


	33. Theodore Nott

**Spell **

The library seemed to be somewhat more crowded than usual due to examinations. It was about ten minutes until the library had to close. Madam Pince was busy rounding up all the kids into the main room. From the corner he watched the girl that appealed to him. In a way, he thought, wasn't creepy.

He couldn't help himself but stare at her. No one else could captivate him like she did to him, like he was under her spell of some sort. He was pretty sure that he would be the only one to notice her. She was like him, they both generally went unnoticed by the other students.

She was used to hiding in the shadows and being ignored. No one really noticed her just sneak off to just outside the main room. With her unassuming nature, no one would expect her to be a sarcastic but genuinely nice person. Her dark hair lay in frizzy waves down to the swell of her breast and dark blue eyes made her out to be plain.

He watched her from the corner of his eye with a curious expression on his face. The boy had been enamored with her since their fourth year at Hogwarts. They had always known each other since first year and he had just wanted a date to the Yule Ball. Since then he had taken a notice to her many times. He didn't know that her mother is a Rosier, who is a fellow Death Eater, which just made her more attainable to him.

His eyes snapped to watch her find a new book from the shelf. For a moment he wished that he could be that book. Her hands dry and chapped from the cold, but she always pressed the book against her soft (for what he could imagine) and supple breast. Damn it, she had to have him under some kind of spell. Did she slip him some love potion from that _Weasley and Weasley_ place? He never fell for girls or even have girls fall for him.

Her Slytherin sweater rose to show a bit of her baby fat as she reached up. Although not as thin as the other girls, she still wasn't as big as Millicent Bulstrode. The girl seemed to be just to right person to be going after. He watched sit around her stack of books with a look of peace on her face.

He studied her movements noticing the little things like how she bit her lip. Her eyes blue eyes get wide at something interesting. A cute little twinkle in her eye lite up when a smile graced her face. From his spot in the library he could smell her cinnamon scent of her shampoo. He wanted to knock those books out of her and snog her senseless. He wanted to hear her cry out his name... What spell did she use on him?!

Theodore Nott was head over heals for Rachael Runcorn.


	34. Terry Boot

**Scar**

The Ravenclaw tower was just in view as Terry and his fellow Ravenclaws made their way up. Stain glass characters watched them march into the tower. All of them wished that they were Hufflepuffs with rooms close to the room of requirement.

Terry Boot looked around and aimed his wand in the darkness. He was not going to get detention with the Carrows tonight. Neville was still in the room of requirement. The Carrows thought that he had disappeared like Ginny and Luna did. No, he was still rebelling with the rest of the seventh years. Well, who was left of the seventh years. Of the original forty students that were sorting in 1991, twenty-six people had returned for their seventh year. Unfortunately, he had to return being a half-blood and a loosely defined one at that.

His dark eyes sharp as he turned to be one step closer to the Ravenclaw common room. The eagle of Rowena seemed to peer at him with a weary look.

_What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in one thousand years?_

Terry thought for a moment, as it was still new into the school year, the riddles should be pretty simple. Instead of answering he couldn't help but watch as Su answered the question. The answer was quite simple: the letter m.

He had hoped that the others had gotten to their common rooms okay. If anything Terry wasn't worried about Neville. As long as he was in the room, no one could get in. Next to him he stole a look at Anthony and the other boys. They should be worried at where Kevin might be right now. He was forced not to come back because he was muggle-born. Terry, himself, never really should have came back. He had one pureblood grandparent that allowed him to come back.

Sometimes Terry wished he was a pureblood like Morag, Padma, and Stephan. They seemed to have no problem getting on the good side of the Carrows, they didn't get picked on because of a blood status. He felt horrible for the muggle-borns that couldn't come back to Hogwarts this year.

All of them had the fear of what was going to happen next. There were physical and emotional scar on everyone because of this school year. Neville was making great strides with Dumbledore's Army. He felt brave as a gryffindor and not scared. They had went to bed with a smile on his face.


	35. Millicent Bulstrode

**Scream **

Millicent had been forced to come back to Hogwarts after what would be her Christmas holiday. She didn't want to come back and actually left the country for a while. Having family in Germany did have it's perks after all. Being apart of one of the largest pureblood families and in Slytherin made her not subjected to being tortured to where she might have been.

Not only that, but she figured out that Slytherins practically ruled the school without Potter around. Not that she cared all that much though. Being physically big she could get away with be in charge of some of the student body. She looked at her housemates with a smile on her face seeing that somethings didn't change.

The Slytherin common room, green from the lake stayed cool and yet warm from the ever growing fire. Her eyes scanning all of the people in her year. Millicent liked to see the good in people, at least those in her own house of course. What Slytherin is going to go and prance around with the Gryffindors? Blaise, she was pleased to see, still got along great with the younger kids. Daphne was doing her sisters hair and talked about some sisterly things. It was hard to pin point something good about Draco but -

"Millie is that you?" asked Pansy Parkinson looking up from her letter. A shocked look plastered her face. Her eyes wide, eye brows raised, and her pink lips formed an 'o' shape. Alright, so not being here for a while would shock some people. Not to mention that she had dropped weight from being close to 300 pounds to 220.

"Millicent!" shouted Daphne and Rachael coming over to greet her. Normally, she was closer to Rachael and Tracey but the later is nowhere to be seen. She actually had Vincent and Gregory ogle at Millicent from near Draco. That was actually a strange site to see. Being with one of them though... The thought only makes me shutter in annoyance.

"Hi," grinned Millicent. Her once short chin length hair sat at her shoulders now and it only swung when she turned looking for the fifth dorm girl. "Where's Tracey?"

Pansy only sneered at the name and Daphne looked away, looking anywhere but at her. Rachael had taken the time to actually explain to her what was going on. After about an hour, Millicent had taken the time to scream into her pillow. Why was life unfair?


	36. Hannah Abbot

**38. Stars **

The wedding of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had brought nearly everyone together. All of Dumbledore's Army, the press, and random wizards had all shown up at the reception. It was a good thing that the actual ceremony kept everyone away. Then the reception had started and everything seemed to explode. It was a good think that the wedding and the reception was outside. Supposedly, it was tradition for the guys parents to pay for the wedding and the girls parents to pay for the reception. It was just cheaper for Mr. Granger supposedly.

Hannah Abbot smoothed over her favorite pale green robes before ignoring Rita Skeeter, who was getting in everyone's way. Hannah went looking for the happy couple before wanting to leave. She didn't really bring a date or anything to really enjoy the reception. She did, however, take the time to marvel at how grand everything was before leaving. Since growing up in a half-blood home, she noticed all the muggle touches. Like how the napkins were folded and such. Just the little things that nobody would really notice. Magical influence seemed to be everywhere like how they got butterflies to fly when they had kissed.

Such as the bright balls of light seemed to be everywhere but had no source of where it might be coming from. For Hannah Abbot she only appreciated those lights because the night sky seemed to be darker than usual. It was actually getting later and she didn't leave. This really was a miracle as she was having fun. Granted it was looking for little muggle touches during the reception. Most of her friends had dates and she didn't want to bother them.

"Hi Hannah," said the voice of none other than Neville Longbottom. He looked pretty dashing in his forest green robes. A lopsided smile on his face as he said her name. Just the look he had spelled out on his face made her stomach drop. When did Neville become handsome like this before? She had never noticed how his blond hair rested on his forehead at just the right angle.

"Car- Would y-" Oh even when he stuttered he was attractive. "Dance with me?"

"Sure Neville," stumbled out of her mouth. Well, she surely wasn't going to leave now, not before dancing with Neville of course. She held out her hand and they had strode onto the ballroom floor. Her smile graced her face as she looked up at the stars, the brightest seemed to wink at her.


	37. Lily Moon

**Mine **

Lilith "Lillie" Moon took pride in herself that she made friends with students from other houses. On the train she had made friends with Morag MacDougal and Rachael Runcorn. She was proud to say that she was still friends with them after all these years. Since they were eleven of course. Right now, she had her two best friends with her at DiagonAlley shopping. As always, it seemed to be nothing but crowded. A group of kids that would soon be starting Hogwarts, stepped out of _Weasley and Weasley_, the local joke shop.

"Lillie come on, we should get some new dress robes," said Morag. It was the official ministry ball and everyone was required to go. They were to get acquainted with other employees from different departments. Make new friends and mingle with other people. Even the unspeakables had to talk -albeit briefly- about their jobs. Lillie worked as an unspeakable in the love chamber.

All three girls made their way to Madam Malkins for a new pair of dress robes. Rachael needed maternity robes and Morag could use some that were not old house colors. Lillie wanted something that will make her eyes 'pop.' Something had to look good on her. She had wild and crazy pitch black hair, pale skin, and almost black eyes. Something had to make her look nice at this party...

"So what does it feel like to carry a baby?" asked Morag to Rachael. Lillie didn't really pay attention as she stared at the robes in the window. The prettiest one looked like it was made out of clouds. The color as pretty has the clear sky on a summer day.

Lillie had grabbed her friend's hands before leading them in. Rachael gravitated to the back. Morag looked at the pale green number that made her ginger hair stick out. Rachael had sent her a no look but Lillie looked like she was in love with the dress.

Her favorite color was teal but that did not look with her black hair right? Never the less, her eyes settled on the blue dress that now, 2 girls were gawking over. Lillie's eyes popped when Madam Malkin started to take off the robes from the mannequin.

"Who bought those robes?" asked Rachael holding dark pink robes.

"I did," said Morag. "These and dark purple robes since I couldn't pick. Not only that you can have whichever you want Lillie. I saw you eye them and wanted to get them before someone else got them."

Those blue eyes were now hers, 'mine' she couldn't help but think.


	38. Parvati Patil

**Glasses **

She could see her sisters reading glasses in the corner of the room, Stephen's cracked picture frame of his family, and Mandy's dog eared copy of Hogwarts: A History. The Ravenclaw seventh years didn't come back to see if anyone was still there. Never the less, Parvati back to where the fighting was, she had to find her sister.

Parvati had found two girls from her own house fighting. Somehow Sally-Anne Perks and Sophie Roper had found their way back into Hogwarts. Parvati smiled at the fact that the Death Eaters couldn't keep a Gryffindor away from a good fight, despite being muggleborn witches.

She had dodged the killing curse, before sending out a stunning spell. No way was someone going to kill her before Parvati could find her sister. She had to find Padma before something awful could happen to her. To either of them.

"Padma!" yelled Parvati into the fight. There was nothing but bodies of those hit by the killing curse. Megan Jones, Roger Malone, and Mandy Brocklehurst were lying on the floor. Parvati's stomach flip-flopped at the sight of Mandy. Outside of Parvati and Padma's close relationship, Padma always had Mandy in her own house. If Mandy was gone, could that possibly mean that Padma was gone too?

Avoiding people around her, Parvati continued to search for her sister. Fighting was happening everywhere until she could just see her sister. Parvati knew that was Padma because she was fighting with Su Li. Seemingly, out of nowhere Parvati had a stunning spell on her, which she quickly dodged.

Not even a meter away from her stood a death eater looking like he wanted to kill her. She recognized the man from the cover of the Daily Prophet: Patrick Travers. Her eyes sharp before throwing a spell at him.

"Oi, Parvati want some help?" called Dean Thomas from behind her. She shook her head and to prove it, she had sent the full body bind at Travers. Dean had a death eater, Dolohov, on him too. Before she could even find someone else to fight, both of them were back to back. He was taller than her by a good nine inches but it was nice to close to be shoulder to shoulder.

What was scarier was when another death eater had shown up. Feeling confident, Parvati had sent a stunning spell at Dolohov. What looked like Theodore Nott's father had taken two stunning spells from the both of them.

Boy did it feel good to fight.


	39. Harry Potter

**Pencil **

It had been a nice day, not a cloud in the sky and Harry Potter was relaxing before leaving his small home. He had just moved into a house not too far from his friends and soon to be in laws.

"Mail Mr. Potter," said the voice of Ron with a teasing tone.

"Ron," groaned Harry before taking the letter and letting his ginger friend in. He opened it and a note had fallen out first thing. Before reading the note, he had read the main letter.

Harry looked over at the pencil scratched paper that came with the invitation. _I hope you can make it. _His mouth gaped for a moment, not sure how to react. Harry Potter had received an invitation. Not for an award of some kind, not to be on the back of a chocolate frog card, or even the opening of the new ice cream job in Diagon Alley. No, he had received an invitation to his cousins wedding. Someone actually wanted to marry Dudley Dursley and become Mrs. Dursley.

According to the invitation, her name is Leah Stewart, and they are getting married the fifth of May 2001. At first this made Harry want to laugh. Dudley in a relationship was just plain hard to imagine. She probably was just like aunt Petunia.

"Who is it from?" asked Ron after making himself a piece of toast.

"I'll tell you later," said Harry before ducking into the small study.

Biting his lip, Harry could only write back, he had to say something to his cousin. Maybe they could actually become friends. In case his fiancé didn't know anything about him, Harry rummaged through his drawer looking for an acceptable writing tool. After all, he didn't want to come across as a 'freak' for writing with a quill. He quickly found a pencil and began to write.

_Dear Dudley, _

_Thank you for writing about your wedding, but I am afraid that I cannot make it. I have plans for that weekend. I will be able to come visit you and your lucky bride the next weekend. _

_Until then, _

_Harry _

He had looked at the return address of the letter and put a seal on the parchment. He should have gotten some kind of post card. Shaking his head he went to the new family owl, Godric, and attached it to his leg.

"Just try not to get caught," whispered Harry to the brown barn owl. With its large eyes, the owl had flew off trying to stay out of sight. Smiling fondly, Harry turned and went to floo himself to the Weasley home for a nice dinner. He couldn't wait to tell his friends this news.


	40. Neville Longbottom

**Complete **

The school year wasn't complete without it. It had been a tradition for hundreds of years, so why should this one be any different? A leaving ceremony was common and this would probably be the last time they would all be together. Neville knew for sure that Harry and Ron wouldn't come back. So many had died trying to protect the school. From his own year, they had lost many and only two had died from his house. Who was going to come back?

"A leaving ceremony Longbottom?" said an amazed Professor McGonagall.

"Even if people do come back to finish our N.E.W.T.s, we should do it for people that won't," he whispered softly. McGonagall looked at her fellow teachers before agreeing to it. She had went to the where the head masters chair once stood and cleared her throat. As she spoken Neville could only look around at his fellow classmates.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood in the middle of a flock of admirers. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell through him. Without them, he would never have done the brave things he had done within the past year.

The few remaining Gryffindors: Dean, Seamus, and Parvati cried for Sally-Anne and Lavender. All of them had fought bravely like a true Gryffindor would.

Aside from the members of his own house Neville could only be proud of everyone for their help in the battle. Even Slughorn brought back some of the Slytherin students to fight. Draco Malfoy sat with Gregory Goyle at the very end of the table. It just looked odd to see them without Vincent Crabbe next to them.

Pansy Parkinson never came back but her fellow dormmates did. Blaise and Daphne were flirting with each other. Tracey Davis calling out for her cousin Roger Davies who had come with more reinforcements.

Neville could make out Rachael Runcorn with her friends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Lillie Moon, Morag MacDougal, and Rachael Runcorn were gathered trying to heal what looked like Megan Jones. The shock of dark red-blond hair of Morag MacDougal was easy to make out near the Ravenclaw table nearest to the Slytherins.

The Hufflepuff's seemed to have taken the most toll in the fighting. He could make out the figures of Wayne Hopkins, Oliver Rivers, and Roger Malone. Susan Bones and Sally Smith were busy healing Ernie and Hannah. Both of them were nursing broken or even missing bones.

"To the boats with you," yelled one of the senior fighters of the Order of the Phoenix. One by one like they were kids again, they had a single file line lead out. In the front Hannah Abbot and in the very back Ron Weasley. Neville could only watch them all beaten and bruised climb into the tiny boats. Boats that they had come to the castle in at 11 and leaving at 17. Coming from innocence and back to that once again. There was something almost poetic about it.

Even if some of them came back. Even if some never will come back. Even with the Slytherins, Neville couldn't help but think that his years at Hogwarts couldn't be complete without his fellow classmates.


End file.
